


Taming the Dragon

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Dark Reylo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: Draft of a scene for my "Slaver's Bane" story. Got out of hand, so now it's banished to here.Should I put it in ?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: KYLO/REY, Rey/Ben Solo, reylo, reylo trash





	Taming the Dragon

He decided to try taking the lead before the next raid, see if she would be calmer and better focused afterwards.

He invited her into the cabin, closed the door, then grasped and twisted an arm behind her before kissing her forcefully, saying: "Let's do it right now." 

Surprised, Rey stiffened. There was something strange about his attitude. Something she'd never experienced with him. Curious, she decided to let it play out. 

He bit her. Hard. Deliberately. Then he twisted her around to grab both her wrists in one of his great hands, while he used his other hand to hold her by the throat. "This is how we're going to play today: you do as I say." It wasn't an offer. He pushed her down to her knees, near the little leather bench they had in the room. He let go of her throat and took out a long leather lead he had close. He proceeded to tie her hands together, doing it quick. 

She complied, still trusting him at this point, but she didn't know him this way: she always initiated this play, usually by pushing his buttons until he fell into his "Kylo Ren" mode. This time, she hadn't even thought of bringing him there, he was surprising her. She felt for his feelings and found cold fury, not the hot passion she usually coaxed out of him. He never had tied her before either. He drew the lead before her and tied her to an exposed protrusion on the wall. Then he took a deep breath and the air about him became a menace she had not felt emanate from him since their battle on Kef Bir. She looked into his eyes: they were colder than she had ever seen them, focused on her now swollen lip. He felt more like a stranger now than he had ever been. 

He ripped her shirt open. Looking at her as if in appraisal, he ran a gloved hand over her front, finally reaching a breast and pinching the nipple until it hardened. The feel of the black leather touching her that way was one she had sometimes imagined, but never experienced with him; the leather had worn rough edges, it felt like being touched by some _thing_ instead of some _one._ She shuddered. Could she had pushed him over the edge this time? Did some new entity find him and posses him? 

He pushed her back until she fell onto the little leather bench and knelt down with her, then bent over her to kiss and lick between her breasts, before picking one and teasing a nipple, grazing it with his teeth before finally sucking it in. His other hand grasped the other and pinched and pulled at it. She was bent in an uncomfortable position and her back was starting to hurt. 

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"No." she answered, defiant. Commanding. 

"Too bad." he replied before flipping her on her stomach on the bench. He pushed her pants down to her ankles. She was hogtied. She thought she might yell. 

"Scream if you want" he said in a cold voice almost as robotic as when he had his mask on, "they're all gone on long errands, I made sure of that. Today, you're getting what you deserve." With a black-gloved hand, he smacked her ass, hard. She yelped. He ran his hands roughly over her, pinching her here and there, making her twist and shudder. "You're getting what you want. Stay still" he demanded. She bucked. He slapped her ass again. That smarted. 

"Ok, Ben, this is not fun -." she started. His hand snaked up to her neck, circling it easily, and she felt pressure on her throat for an uncomfortable instant before he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head up. 

"I did not say you could talk. I am not Ben. To you, I am Kylo Ren. Say it." 

"What, Ben - "

"Wrong." He grabbed her across the middle and spanked her like a naughty child. He gave her five hits then asked: "Who am I ?" The pain was clearing her head. She knew the answer immediately: "K- Kylo Ren." He gave her a little caress. "Good. Who do you want?" 

All kinds of things started happening inside her head and her body. He had flipped the tables on her. 

"Kylo Ren. I want Kylo Ren." A fire started burning in her. 

"Right." He caressed her ass with his still-gloved hands. Where he had hit her the skin was hot and tingly. He was holding her by the waist, pressed against his hips and she felt him hard against her ribs. It shocked her that he was getting aroused this way. He caressed her buttocks some more then his hands split the globes apart and a couple fingers slipped down her cleft, moving over her cunt. He pressed long fingers all along her slit. His cock throbbed against her side. Her head turned towards it, almost instinctively. He caught her look and pushed down his pants, revealing an impressive erection, and pushed it between two ribs, rubbing it on her skin. His fingers on her cunt started pushing slowly inside her, his leather gloves absorbing the moisture and when he started stroking her, it felt dry and hot. She squirmed a bit, but then his fingers found some moisture at last and he slid them up and down her slit. When he pushed a finger inside her, she throbbed. "Well now," he said. "What do you want with Kylo Ren?"

She was starting to get a few ideas. "I want you to - " He gave her ass a new smack and she corrected "I want Kylo Ren to fuck me."

"So soon? That was easy. I didn't take you for that kind of girl. No. Kylo Ren's not ready yet. Try again." She looked at him. With her hands tied before her, her options were limited. He looked down at her, a terrible smile on his face, a smile she didn't know. Then he removed his fingers from her cunt and brought them to his face, to smell her. He closed his eyes doing so and she felt him throb again. Her body jolted in answer. He had the upper hand in this game. Her own hands wanted to reach for him. She started wanting to taste him. Until now he had always done what she wanted. Not this time. 

Seeing her face, he took off his gloves and grabbed his cock in his hand, stroking himself mere inches from her face. She hadn't seen him do that in ages. He was reclaiming his body. He stroked his full length for a while, then put two fingers inside her and fingered her at the same time. He would spread her and give her swollen clit a rub every few seconds. He removed his fingers, brought them to his mouth and licked them. 

She started wanting to yell. "What are you doing to me!?" she gasped. She strained against her bonds while he happily continued to masturbate, occasionally dipping back into her pool and now covering himself in her juices. She quivered with desire, while he looked at her between grunts and she thought he would just climax without her. 

"I want to suck you." She stammered before correcting herself. "I want to suck Kylo Ren's cock!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" She nodded emphatically. This game was making her crazy. "Oh very well, here have at it" and he brought himself just close enough to her lips she could barely reach the tip of it. She greedily took what she could in her mouth, tasting her juices smearing him, and then the taste of his precum as he let out a grunt. He leaned over and untied her from the wall, and she moved to kneel before him, her hands grasping him as if in prayer. She moved on him and for a moment was nothing but a sucking, licking machine. He reached into her hair and she deep-throated him in response. "That's enough of that." he groaned and pushed her away. She protested but to no avail. 

He got up and picked her up like she had no weight and threw her onto the bed, limbs akimbo, then proceeded to turn her and push her head down, arranging her body so she had her ass up in the air. He stroked her cunt softly with his knuckles, looking at it as though it was an exotic flower. He moved in close to breathe her in and for a maddening moment he thought he would lick her; she almost climaxed just from the anticipation of it. 

"My, aren't we excited" he laughed at her. 

"I can't anymore. Take me." She cried. She felt her juices running down her thighs. He took himself in hand again and she almost _screamed_. 

"What, you don't need me. You can fuck yourself." 

"What? I- "

He untied her hands and put them on her pussy. "Finger yourself. I'm watching." 

_Oh, he wants a show, now. I'll give him a fucking show,_ and she started doing just that. She reached below herself and rubbed her clit, and he sat right behind her, watching her finger her open cunt while he continued to stroke his engorged member. It was a test of wills: who would hold out longest. 

Seeing him just on the edge of her vision, she never had a chance; she gave in first, moaning and twisting and giving him a full view of fingers being clenched by her throbbing cunt. He laughed and pushed a thumb inside her, just to feel her fingers alongside his own. She started to collapse on herself, falling to the side, her legs shaking with the effort, when he finally just kneeled behind her, picked her up and pushed himself inside her in one long thrust. It felt like he was splitting her right open like a ripe fruit. Then he got a good hold of her, one hand across her chest, cupping a breast, letting a nipple squeeze through fingers, the other either holding a hip, or holding his weight while he pumped into her, hard and fast and long and good, giving her a bite or a smack every now and then, until she felt herself come again. She managed to hold herself steady while she pulsed on him and now he straightened and finally climaxed, letting out a series of grunts and moans timed to the emissions she felt rush into her. He pushed her down and she let herself spread softly forward like butter. 

They lay panting like spent beasts for a moment, until he got himself up, adjusted his clothing and told her: "I hope you're satisfied. Now get your shit together, we raid as soon as the boys come back," before he walked out of the cabin, cool as ever. 

Rey loved Ben Solo. She really did. 

But _damn!_ she lusted after Kylo Ren a whole lot more.


End file.
